Héroe
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: Héroe: un hombre de distinguido coraje o habilidad, distinguido por sus valientes hazañas o nobles cualidades. Sherlock no tiene amigos ordinarios. Para Sherlock, todos sus amigos son héroes.


**¡Hola!**

**Soy Sheila. Esta es la primera vez que publico en la sección de Sherlock de FanFiction. También es la primera vez que publico en más de un año, así que tenganme paciencia. Como aprenderán (supongo: son mis planes volver por aquí y espero que los de ustedes también) me encanta escribir las notas tanto de principio como de final de los fics y discutir detalles mínimos y pensamientos que me surgen cuando reviso el fic antes de publicarlo. **

** A lo nuestro. Este fic esta planeado en cuatro partes (tres, además de esta) y es algo así como experimental, porque no tengo mucho conocimiento de Sherlock más allá de la serie de la BBC y un par de historias de ACD ("La Gloria Scott" y "Estudio es escarlata") y porque apenas termine de ver los seis capítulos (demasiado poco para el material con el que me gusta contar de base al escribir fics, veanse las notas más abajo) me meti de lleno en el fandom (por Internet) Con lo cual, acabe con un montón de ideas preconcebidas sobre los que fue la vida de los personajes antes de que los conocieramos en "Estudio en rosa". Me quede con las que más me gustaron (y las que me imagino yo misma) y supongo que eso se va a transparentar en el fic. Puedo decir dos cosas en mi favor en este punto: a) Dentro de mi propio universo de detalles inventados puedo ser bastante rigurosa y tener una lista completa de razones para cada uno de ellos; b) Supongo que todo este concepto del fanfiction es hacer que los personajes que amamos esten en las situaciones que nos gustan a nosotros, tratando de respetar sus personalidades lo más posible. La defensa descansa, señor Juez.**

**Todo este fic esta inspirado en la imagen que le sirve de portada, guardada en mi Pinterest. **

**Antes de que me olvide, si hay alguien del fandom de Supernatural por aquí y de casualidad ha leído mis otros fics y dejado feeback de algún tipo ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero prontamente volver a escribir algo por allá.**

**Y los personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto. A BBC, Moffat, etc... sí.**

_**Héroe **_

Héroe: un hombre de** distinguido coraje** o habilidad; admirado por sus valientes hazañas o sus nobles cualidades

El departamento de Molly huele a desinfectante; algo floral (que obviamente no alcanza a cubrir el desinfectante); y comida para gatos.

Es absurdo, sentirse decepcionado porque no huele a té y tostadas.

Sherlock no hace cosas absurdas.

Así que respira hondo y deja que el olor a desinfectante y comida para gatos le llene el pecho.

Como le gustaría un cigarrillo.

Ahora.

Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Mucho tiempo.

Sherlock levanta la cabeza y escrudiña alrededor.

El departamento de Molly es pequeño y atiborrado de cosas. Lleva viviendo varios años allí, quizás desde que empezo en St. Bart's. (Cinco) A la izquierda esta la cocina: Sherlock esta parado en un amplio living, con un sofá y sillones y una mesa de café. Y más allá hay un pasillo revestido de libros. Por la ubicación del apartamento, el plano general y el sueldo promedio de un patólogo, no debe haber mucho más que una habitación minúscula y un baño más allá.

_Es una vida solitaria,_ piensa Sherlock. _Pero, hoy en día, todas las vidas lo son._

Sherlock puede ver a través de la gente, aunque la mayoría de las veces actúe como si no. Y la mayoría de la gente (él, Molly, Mycroft, John, la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Irene) tienen una vida solitaria. Aunque se reúnan en Navidad y actúen como si no... El hecho mismo de que se reunan en Navidad demuestra su punto.

Por alguna razón ilógica (_he ahí un oximorón_) Sherlock piensa brevemente que es injusto que Molly este tan sola.

Bueno, la vida no es justa ¿Por qué haría una excepción con Molly Hooper?

Da un paso para sentarse en el sófa y deja esos pensamientos absurdos junto a la puerta.

- Haré café... ¿Quieres café?- Molly observa a Sherlock, escudriñando su apartamento en completo silencio. No recibe respuesta.- Bien, eso es un sí, entonces. Con dos de ázucar. Oh, aquí estás, Gabriel.- Molly se agacha tras el sofá y cuando se levanta tiene un gato marrón con rayas negras en brazos. El gato refriega la cabeza contra su clavícula y después mira un segundo a Sherlock antes de saltar con agilidad al piso y entrar corriendo a la cocina. - Tengo que darle de comer.- se excusa Molly.- Quitate el abrigo y cuelgalo en el perchero o se llenara de pelo de gato. ¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta, mientras se pierde en un recoveco de la cocina ella también. Sherlock no esta seguro de a quién le habla (La gente tiene esa rídicula costumbre de hablar con sus mascotas.) (Aunque a veces hablar con seres humanos es igual de frustrante.) así que no contesta. Se quita el abrigo y lo cuelga. Oye a Molly preguntarle algo a su gato _(_"¿Dónde esta Cas, Gab?"_) _y después algo desplazarse y caer con un ruido seco más allá del pasillo tapizado en libros.

La curiosidad mató al gato. (_Sólo unos minutos en el apartamento de Molly y ya esta pensado estúpidas frases hechas_) Sherlock comienza a moverse casi sin notarlo y se adentra por el pasillo, hacía la fuente del ruido.

Antes de entrar a la habitación en la que claramente algo chocó contra el piso, Sherlock se detiene a observar. Hay una foto en un portarretratos plateado en el estante superior de la biblioteca (Libros de contabilidad. Economía. Libros diarios.) y en la pared de enfrente, tres fotos ampliadas y encuadradas. En todas esta Molly. (_Dueña de casa_) En la primera, viniendo desde la sala, esta Molly con una muchacha bastante parecida (Color de pelo, ojos, la estructura ósea es un poco más saliente: misma edad.) (Amigas de mucho tiempo o incluso primas, si el parecido es algo por lo cual guiarse.) (No siempre es así.) Molly tiene toga y birrete y la otra chica un vestido elegante. (_El día de su graduación._) Sherlock se mueve un paso más para mirar la foto del medio. Están Molly y la misma chica (fue tomado el mismo día: mismo vestido) y un muchacho muy pálido y delgado, de cabello oscuro y ojos extrañamente grises o azules o marrones, (no puede distinguir bien con esa luz) Vestido con esa moda que usaban los músicos de la Nueva Ola (años 2000) incluso un sombrero negro descansa junto a su brazo, sobre la barra. _(Están en un bar, celebrando la graduación de Molly.)_

_(La gente hace cosas así.)_

Antes de entrar en la habitación (A esta altura, cualquier cómplice de Moriarty ya se hubiera hecho con ellos. A partir de ahora, no puede bajar la guardia jamás.) echa un vistazo a la última foto. Molly y el chico de la Nueva Ola están en Heathrow, justo junto a las puertas de embarque. La foto esta tomada bastante artísticamente y aunque eso no le permite ver bien las expresiones de sus rostros, si que puede ver que ambos van muy abrigados, (Invierno, entonces.) (También a donde va él.) Un día típicamente inglés, gris ceniza, por los grandes ventanales, e incluso parte del tablero de anuncios de partidas y llegadas para el día 14 de enero de 2011.

Él está lejos, entonces. Al menos físicamente: Molly le tiene afecto, pero no se separaron en los mejores términos. Hace mucho más de un año y medio que Molly viene demostrando interés en él... Si hubiera alguien más...

Bueno, Sherlock sabe que hay muchas personas que no les importaría que hubiera alguien más.

Molly no.

Pone un pie en la habitación de Molly.

El estómago le da una sacudidad. Por un momento, parece que hubiera dado un paso dentro de su Palacio Mental, perpetuamente bañando por el sol estival de la Toscana, y que unos invisibles y, hasta ese momento ignorados, altoparlantes retrasmiten una voz (_la voz de John_) con un mensaje muy claro: "_El dormitorio de Molly está fuera de todos los límites para tí."_

Después, todo termina como empezo y Sherlock cree que el cansancio finalmente ha empezado a hacer mella en él porque todo el evento anterior es rídiculo: él está parado en medio de la habitación de Molly, no en su Palacio Mental. Es cerca de medianoche en Londres (y no un mediodía italiano) Y jamás, jamás, ha pensado en Molly de esa forma.

En nadie, en realidad, en mucho tiempo.

Mueve la cabeza bruscamente y se obliga a recordar porque entró allí, porque hay un sentimiento absurdo de calidez ante la voz en su cabeza que se parece a John.

Y él no piensa cosas absurdas.

Rápidamente localiza que es lo que se ha caído desde encima del placard y hecho ruido (una caja de zapatos de plataforma de madera) pero no que la ha tirado. Hace un barrido de la habitación. Hay una cama doble plaza, con dos mesitas de luz. (La de la izquierda: lámpara, libros, vaso, reloj) Sherlock rodea la cama y le da un breve vistazo al contenido de la otra (Tocadisco arriba de todo, vinilos en el botinero)

Entonces lo ve.

Hay otro armario, más pequeño, junto a una alta ventana que da a la calle, con un espejo de pie a su lado. Desde donde está, Sherlock ve un poco de pelaje color crema y unos grandes ojos azules que parecen flotar en la oscuridad.

(Un gato siámes)

Sherlock y el gato se observan fijamente. Mismos ojos azul verdosos y alertas. Misma posición tensa y expectante. Sherlock de pronto se pregunta porque esta en la misma posición que un gato acorralado y atemorizado.

Hace un esfuerzo consciente por relajarse.

Ahora es el gato quien lo imita. Levanta las orejas y se sienta, lamiendose una pata y pasandola por la trompa. Lo hace un par de veces. Mueve las orejas, espantado una mosca imaginaria. Después, mira evaluadoramente una vez más al hombre parado en un rincón y salta al suelo _(¿Habrá saltado él con tanta gracia de St. Bart's?) _ El gato se acerca a él y se refriega contra sus tobillos.

- Hola.- Sherlock lo toma en brazos y le rasca la cabeza.

- Aquí están los dos.-

Sherlock se sobresalta un poco ante la voz de Molly y el gato da un largo maullido antes de saltar de los brazos del moreno a la cama y cruzarla al trote para reclamar la atención de la mujer.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Molly lo mira con intensidad, mientras toma en brazos a Cas.

- Escuche un ruido y me asuste.- Sherlock intentó imitar lo mejor posible la expresión que le ponía a John y a la Sra. Hudson cada vez que hacía algo de verdad grave. - Quiero decir... estoy un poco sobresaltado... -

- Por supuesto.- Molly se mordió el labio y toda su postura se dulcificó. - Ya esta listo el café. ¿Vamos?- espero en el marco de la puerta mientras Sherlock emprendía el camino a la cocina. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras él con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

Apenas Molly lo dejo en el piso, Cas corrió hacia los recipientes de comida. Gabriel, que en ese momento bebía un poco de leche, se hizo un lado para dejarle lugar, no sin antes mordisquearle cariñosamente la oreja.

- Entonces... ¿Este es Castiel?- Sherlock toma un sorbo de café.

Molly se atraganto con el suyo y tosió un poco antes de contestar, la garganta y el paladar aún ardiendole.

- Si ¿Cómo...?-

- Este gato estaba en un refugio. Le temía a humanos y a otros animales. Sobre todo a los hombres. Probablemente haya tenido una mala vida en las calles. Lo cual es extraño, es un gato de raza. Nadie gastaría dinero en él para luego tirarlo. Probablemente tuvo un hogar abusivo, aunque por poco tiempo. Mike Standford te pidió que lo adoptarás: tienes experiencia con gatos, eres responsable y confiable. Si alguien podía lograr que un gato asustado y herido confiará, eras tú. Fue la decisión más racional ¿Lo nombraste por un personaje de una serie estadounidense, no? - Sherlock la mira con atención.

Molly lo mira con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- ¿Cómo pudiste saber todo eso?- Se ha olvidado de seguir bebiendo el café.

- Te escuche hablando en el comedor de St. Bart's con Mike.- contesta en voz baja Sherlock. Una parte de él espera que Molly se decepcione.- Eso no es hacer trampa, es observar.- se defiende de inmediato.

Molly rompe en carcajadas y Sherlock no puede evitar sonreír. Gabriel decide que quiere saber que es tan gracioso y salta sobre la mesa, se acerca a Molly y refriega su cabeza contra la frente de la chica. Ella lo acaricia y el gato se acuesta sobre la mesa, ronroneando. Sherlock la observa: se sorprende de la diferencia que hace la falta de tensión en sus hombros y rostro.

Recién ahora, Sherlock puede medir en cuanta tensión y peligro la ha puesto estos últimos días. Molly definitivamente tiene coraje. _(Se necesita coraje para preguntarle una y otra vez si alguna vez saldría con ella, aunque sea de una manera indirecta, después de todo.)_

Castiel elige ese preciso momento para saltar sobre las rodillas de Sherlock y masticar uno de los botones de su costoso traje.

Sherlock lo deja. No volverá a usarlo nunca más.

- Gabriel lo adopto apenas llegó aquí, ¿Sabes? Los primeros días, se escondía bajo la cama. Cuando salió de allí, Gabriel comenzó a seguirlo por todos lados. Jamás lo dejaba solo. Incluso se echaba junto a él para dormir. Después, mientras Cas comía, Gab solía lamerle las orejas y la cabeza. Los gatos hacen esas cosas ¿Sabes? Creo que eso lo hizo sentir a salvo... -

Molly bajo la mirada al gato marrón y sonrío abstraídamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Molly lucía hermosa con esa sonrisa.

El pensamiento sorprende a Sherlock y después lo sorprende el hecho de haberse sorprendido. Molly es bonita. Eso es un hecho y Sherlock jamás ignora los hechos. No es glamorosa e incitante como Irene, pero es comprensiva y confiable. Tiene un cabello hermoso, largo y de un caoba brillante. Unos ojos grandes y amarranonados que contrastan con su piel pálida y tersa. A juzgar por el vestido que uso la última Navidad, su apariencia se vería muy favorecida por otro tipo de ropa, más entallada al cuerpo. Incluso sus manos (Sherlock la observa acariciar a Gabriel) siempre de uñas cortas y prolijas por su trabajo, si pudiera dejarselas crecer y pintarlas...

- Los gatos lamen a otros animales con los cuales conviven para establecer jerarquías. Gabriel estableció apenas Castiel llegó que él era su superior. Quizás eso lo tranquilizo. A Castiel. Quizás ahora, ve el mundo de una forma predecible y no tiene miedo por lo que va a pasar mañana.-

Molly lo saca de los pensamientos absurdos que nunca (_jamás) _tiene, como sentir lástima de un gato rescatado de la calle.

- Bueno, vendrán por tí en un par de horas. ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?- Molly tartamudea y enrojece un poco. - Quiero decir... - Traga saliva.- Estaba bien si quieres que otro... - Gabriel bufa cuando Molly se levanta de la silla y deja de acariciarlo. Sherlock se levanta también y Castiel cae de su regazo en el proceso.

Se esconde debajo de la mesa.

- Confío en tí, Molly.- esto la hace enrojecer aún más.

- Bien. No aquí. Vamos al baño. ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa, antes?- pregunta la chica, mientras saca algo de su bolso.

Cuando se reune en el baño con él, once minutos después (el tiempo exacto de un cigarrillo, pero Molly no tiene olor a nicotina) ella parece mucho más calmada.

Sherlock lo agradece en silencio. No es que no confíe específicamente en Molly _(Obviamente: le ha confiado su vida en cierto grado justo el día anterior) _ pero si que no confía en nadie con una tijera a quien le tiemblen las manos.

- Sólo con esa ropa, pareces diez años más joven.- Sherlock lleva una remera beige de algodón, ordinaria y simple y unos pantalones de jean oxford. - Ten.- le pone un toallón sobre los hombros. Sherlock se guarda el comentario de que cualquier mancha de tintura la cubrirá un horrible sueter azul de 70% de poliester que todavía esta en su bolsa. Molly saca el pomo de tintura "Rubio claro arena" y comienza a hacer la mezcla. Menos mal que es sin amoníaco, piensa Sherlock, o ambos morirían asfixiados en ese diminuto baño.

Después de todo lo que han pasado.

De todos modos, no se necesita un color permanente.

- Mirate como moreno por última vez.- dice ella, antes de comenzar a desenredarle el pelo y aplicarle la tintura en las raíces.

Sherlock no dice nada, pero se mira al espejo y sorprende la mirada inquisitiva de Molly a través del cristal. Baja la mirada a sus manos y comprende por primera vez porque los salones de belleza están bien nutrido de revistas.

- Estas muy callado.- comenta ella después de unos minutos.

- Elvis Presley era rubio de nacimiento, pero se teñía el cabello de negro porque creía que eso hacía resaltar sus ojos y verse más atractivo.- Una vez más, Sherlock sorprende la mandíbula ligeramente abierta de Molly, a través del espejo. Se pone a la defensiva de inmediato.- Tuve que escuchar horas y horas a Mycroft hablando de sus temas favoritos, antes de que yo perfeccionará mi técnica del Palacio Mental y él sus habilidades sociales.-

- Esta bien.- Molly vuelve a la tarea de embadurnar cada cabello existente en la cabeza de Sherlock con tintura. Resulta que los rizos no son tan fáciles de cuidar como de admirar.

- ¿No tienes muchos amigos, verdad?- Sherlock cree que a esto se refería Molly con "estás muy callado" Él simplemente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de no señalar lo sola que vivía. Desde hacía mucho, probablemente. - Eres muy amable. Te llevas con todos. Sabes como hacer conversación: quizás ligeramente inapropiada, pero bienintencionada... Sin embargo, no tienes muchos amigos.-

- Bueno, tenía muchos en la Universidad, pero después de graduarnos cada uno tomó su camino. Tú sabes como es eso.- Molly se detiene un momento en sus movimientos, como preguntadose si realmente Sherlock sabe como es eso.

- Si, lo sé.- asiente el ahora medio moreno.

- Pero mantenemos el contacto a través de e-mails y esas cosas... -

- Si, pero no vienen muy seguido aquí. No tienes una mesa apropiada para dar cenas. Tampoco sales mucho: tienes mucho dvd's y un televisor lo suficientemente grande para apreciarlos.-

- Si, sabes como soy.- Molly sonríe un poco melancólica ante el comentario.- Trabajo mucho en St. Bart's y casi siempre tomó los turnos que nadie más puede cubrir.-

(_"No tenías porque venir." "No, está bien, todos los demás están ocupados con la Navidad.")_

- Si, lo sé. ¿No tienes ningún amigo de antes de la Universidad, entonces? ¿Qué hay de la chica de las fotos?-

- Esa es Daisy. Mi prima, por parte de madre. Estadounidense. Vive en América. Cuando eramos niñas, solíamos pasar dos o tres semanas al año juntas. La última vez que la vi, vino en representación de su familia para mi graduación de la Universidad.-

- Fueron a festejar. Con el chico de la Nueva Ola.-

- ¿Qué...?- Molly se coloca delante de Sherlock para ajustarle bien la toalla que protege el cabello, mientras la tintura se impregna. - Oh, Vincent. ¿Cómo supiste...? - ella se sienta en el inodoro y Sherlock gira en la banqueta para observarla.- Vin amaba esa música.-

Sherlock no dice nada, meramente levanta una ceja. Molly recuerda que debe teñirselas también y las cubre con tintura mientras habla. Aprovecha a obligarlo a cerrar los ojos.

- Vincent murió hace un año.-

- ¡Sabía que lo conocía! ¿Murió de una forma violenta no es cierto?- Cuando puede abrir los ojos, la expresión de disgusto de Molly le dice que ha sido muy entusiasta respecto a la cuestión.- Le querías, tenían una historia juntos. Lamento que haya muerto.- ofrece Sherlock con lentitud. Nunca ha hecho algo así, tener que disculparse categóricamente por herir los sentimientos de alguien.

- Murió de una forma violenta, pero en Estados Unidos. Atraparon al culpable. Fue un gran consuelo para Liz, su hermana menor. Era... es un gran consuelo para las familias cuando atrapas a quienes mataron a sus seres queridos ¿Sabes?- trastabilla Molly. -Voy a hacer otra taza de café mientras esperamos. Lamento no tener nada para comer, esperaba poder hacer las compras al terminar con mi turno en St. Bart's, pero... Iré a hacer el café.- se corta abruptamente.

- Voy con...- Sherlock toma impulso para levantarse.

- No, quedate.- Molly presiona sobre su hombro derecho para mantenerlo sentado. - ¿No queremos que el cabello se te vuelva verde de sacudir la tintura para un lado y para otro, o sí?- Sherlock va a protestar por lo rídiculo de la idea, pero ve las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos y obedece.

Molly vuelve diez minutos después con las tazas de café y se encuentra a Gabriel y Castiel acostados sobre las ropas que Sherlock abandonó en un rincón del baño. Murmura algo de pagarle la tintorería. Sherlock niega lentamente con la cabeza. Esas ropas irán a quemarse si depende de él. La voz de Molly suena muy tomada, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Se beben la mitad del contenido de las tazas en silencio.

Probablemente, a estas alturas, Molly esta muy agradecida con su silencio.

Es una de las pocas veces que Sherlock de verdad está haciendo un esfuerzo por cerrar la boca y tener consideración por los sentimientos de otro.

De verdad. Al menos, se le debería dar crédito por intentar.

- ¿Crees que tu tendencia a no apegarte excesivamente a las personas y dejarlas marcharse, aun cuando implique que te quedes sola, se debe a la muerte de tu madre en tu infancia?-

"_¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!"_ dice la voz en su cabeza tremendamente similar a John Watson.

En un intento por mantener cierta compostura, Molly se traga el café y no lo escupe todo sobre Sherlock.

- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste saber eso?- ahora si esta verdaderamente enojada.

Es curioso como de pronto el baño parece mucho más pequeño. En este momento se siente muy disminuído, como si una fuerza que saliera de Molly ocupará más y más espacio.

La ha hecho enojar de verdad. No quiere hacer enojar a Molly. De verdad. ¿Qué haría si hubiera hecho enojar a John? Con cada minuto sin reaccionar, Molly parece más y furiosa.

- Yo sólo quería saber...- explicarse, eso es lo único que evitaría que John se le echará encima y lo acabará con sus propias manos. Explicarse y esperar que John encontrará la razón lógica o divertida. Con Molly, quizás le convenga apostar a la ternura y a la compasión. - Mi padre... Nuestro padre – se corrige de inmediato.- Murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y siempre he creído que la inhabilidad crónica que Mycroft y yo parecemos tener para establecer relaciones duraderas con la gente a nuestro alrededor tiene que deberse a haber perdido una figura tan importante en nuestra vida a tan temprana edad.-

Ni ternura ni compasión se reflejan en el rostro de Molly. Quizás eso venga más adelante, cuando pueda pensar en todo esto con calma. Lo que si hay de pronto es cierto entendimiento recién descubierto y Sherlock casi puede ver las defensas de la chica bajando. _(Aquí hay alguien que paso por lo mismo que tú y a quién quizás no sea demasiado tarde para echarle una mano.)_

- Yo no creo que tenga una inhabilidad crónica para relacionarte con la gente a largo plazo.- contesta la chica. Toma otro trago de café. - Ahí esta John, por ejemplo.-

- John es especial.- dice Sherlock, en su tono de "son los hechos"

Molly hace silencio un momento, antes de agregar.

- Lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe.-

- No seas absurda, no somos pareja.- Molly sonríe ante la frase y Sherlock no esta seguro de si es porque es la primera vez que se ha molestado en explicarlo públicamente o por el tono que ha empleado, tan cercano al habitual. - A John no le importan muchas cosas que hubieran sacado de sus casillas a la mayoría de la gente hace ya tiempo. John disfruta de la adrenalina y el peligro. No muchas personas son como él.-

- ¿Y qué hay de la Sra. Hudson? ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?-

- Casi diez años. Pero... para ella soy un niño.- explica con cansancio Sherlock.

- Eres su niño, Sherlock.- La sonrisa de Molly desaparece.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estará destrozada! No quiero verla así.-

_(Sherlock tampoco. No otra vez.)_

- ¿Y qué hay sobre el Detective Inspector que te deja ayudar en los casos?- Molly ofrece después de otro sorbo de café.- Obviamente, él confía en tí.-

- Lestrade me necesita.- Se guarda que Lestrade le avisó que iban por él, aun cuando estaba más allá de su deber y más cerca de la desobediencia.

- Es cierto, él te necesita.- Molly deja su taza contra la pared, fuera del camino. - Pero créeme que no es fácil trabajar contigo, Sherlock Holmes. Se necesita algo de aprecio hacia tí para hacerlo.-

Sherlock de pronto la mira con intensidad.

- Has trabajado conmigo durante años. Me has ayudado a fingir mi muerte, arriesgando tu trabajo y tu vida. Me has invitado café. Tienes coraje, Molly Hooper.- murmura Sherlock con un tono bajo y grave.

Molly obviamente piensa en ganar la puerta y salir corriendo.

(Pupilas dilatadas también pueden significar miedo.)

- Lo que tengo...- dice ella mientras le quita la toalla de la cabeza y logra exitosamente no huir.-... es trabajo por terminar.-

Le enjuaga la cabeza en silencio y luego le quitan toda el agua que pueden con una toalla.

- Bueno, el color ha quedado un poco oscuro, pero cuando se seque será un dorado rojizo, probablamente.- Sherlock asiente a su reflejo en el espejo y Molly le pone las manos en los hombros.- ¿Vamos a hacerlo?-

- Vamos.- Sherlock le pasa las tijeras, nuevas y afiladas, y ruega que el temblor de las manos de la chica no afecte sus habilidades.

Ni el miedo, ni el sueño y ni el agotamiento han afectado las habilidades de Molly. Es una chica extremadamente fuerte. Es bueno saberlo. Sherlock se acomoda un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja, examinandose en el espejo.

- Parece que acabo de salir de la Universidad.- gruñe en voz baja. Molly replica con una risita.- Gracias, Molly, es perfecto.- una de las comisuras de su labio se sube sin su permiso. Molly sonríe aún más grande antes de darse vuelta para tomar una toalla y limpiar las tijeras. - Deberías dormir algo.- agrega de pronto Sherlock.- Puedo entretenerme yo mismo por una hora.-

- Esta bien, puedo hacer otra taza de café.-

- Ya has superado, y por mucho, la dosis recomendada de cafeína para una persona de tu edad y peso.- Sherlock la toma por los hombros y la saca del baño.

- ¿Hay una dosis recomendada de cafeína por edad y peso?- Molly no espera una respuesta real.- Bien, bien, trataré de dormir. ¿No quemarás mi casa mientras tanto, verdad? ¿Sin agujeros de bala en la pared? ¡Son las dos de la mañana!- Molly frunce el entrecejo.

- Bueno... - Sherlock saca un celular nuevo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y mira la hora.- A esta hora, empiezo a practicar violín.- lo guarda otra vez y duda un momento antes de continuar.- Podría escuchar algo de música.-

- ¿Música? Dudo seriamente que cualquiera de mis discos... - empieza la chica.

- Están los discos de tu madre.-

- Oh... ¿Cómo...? Olvidalo.- Molly lo detiene antes de que empiece a explicarse.- Bien, entonces yo me quedaré en el sofá y tú podrás...-

- No seas rídicula. Si la música no te mantiene despierta, puedes dormir en una parte de la cama mientras yo escucho música en la otra mitad.- Sherlock ignora la expresión de shock de Molly y frunce el ceño. - De hecho, puedo hacerlo sentado en el piso, es igual para mí.-

- No te haría sentar el piso.- balbucea la chica.- Yo puedo dormir aquí...-

- Lo creas o no, Molly, me educaron como un caballero. Prometo no propasarme contigo.- Obviamente hay algo gracioso en la seriedad de su cara, porque Molly estalla en carcajadas.

- No puedo imaginarme a Sherlock Holmes intentando propasarse con nadie. Si no es por información.- Molly se asienta en una sonrisa calma y amistosa.- Esta bien. Intentaré dormir mientras pasas los discos de mi madre.- la chica se quita los zapatos y cuando levanta la vista se encuentra con la mirada confundida de Sherlock.- ¿Qué?-

- Yo no pensé... Si eso te molesta... - Las cejas levantadas de Molly son una buena señal de que jamás, jamás, creyó que Sherlock pudiera tartamudear. El hombre carraspea y trata de recomponerse.- Llegue a saberme de memoria las canciones del disco favorito de mi padre. Todavía las sé, de hecho. Puedo tocarlas en violín y piano y creeme que ninguna de ellas esta compuesta para ser tocadas en violín o piano.-

- No me molesta.- Molly lo mira con algo muy raro en la mirada: Algo que Sherlock,solamente y a veces, ha visto en la expresión de John. Cree que cuando eran muy jóvenes también solía verlo en la expresión de Mycroft. No esta seguro. ¿Y qué importa ahora? - Algún día... ¿Las tocarías para mi? ¿En violín? ¿Al menos una? Realmente quisiera escucharlo.- pregunta con suavidad Molly.

- Esta bien. Algún día.-

- Bien. ¿Vamos...?-

- Sí, por supuesto.- Sherlock se hace un lado para dejarle paso y Molly suelta una risita.

- ¿Cómo exactamente educan a alguien para que sea un caballero?-

Por supuesto que Molly estaría pensando en eso.

- Los buenos modales son más fáciles de enseñar que la amabilidad.-

Si Molly esta sorprendida de que haya citado a James Barrie, no dice nada.

Mientras la chica se tiende en la cama y se tapa con el acolchado, Sherlock se sienta estilo indio en el piso revisando los discos con cuidado.

Finalmente se decide por uno y lo pone en el tocadiscos.

Molly no hace ningún movimiento cuando el peso de Sherlock hunde el colchón, pero sonríe en cuanto las primeras notas flotan en el aire.

- ¿Le Spectre de la Rose?- dice por fin.- ¿Un poco comercial, no?-

- Estoy en la habitación de una joven muchacha... que acaba de llegar de su primer falsificación de suicidio.- Esta seguro que Molly puede escuchar su sonrisa.

- Nada más no vayas a ponerte a bailar a mi alrededor mientras duermo.- Molly hace una pausa. Piensa.- Ni te tires por una ventana al final.-

- Nada de ventanas, entendido.- bueno, probablemente ser una patóloga si enseña un poco de humor negro, después de todo.

- Mi mamá amaba este disco.- murmura Molly en la oscuridad.

- Ella era hermosa. Tu padre la adoraba. Te pareces mucho a ella.- Antes de que Molly preguntará, Sherlock continuó. - Vi la foto en tu biblioteca. ¿Cuándo decidió el cambiar el Ejército por el Banco? ¿Cuándo se casaron? Una bailarina, aún de ballet, no es bien vista en el Ejército. ¿Después de que tú naciste? Alguien debía quedarse en casa el mayor tiempo posible contigo. La postura de tu padre dice "militar". Tienes muchos libros de contaduría que obviamente no has tocado en años. La de tu madre: "bailarina" Muchos años. Profesional. La forma en que tú estás peinada en la foto. La forma en que aún te peinas. ¿Solía llevarte a los ensayos cuando eras niña, verdad? Te mueves como si hubieras aprendido durante años a hacerlo con cuidado y precisión. Esta metido en tus movimientos desde la infancia, entonces. ¿Fue muy repentina su enfermedad?-

- ¿Cómo pudiste saber de su enfermedad? Ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos cuando tomaron esa foto. Fue fulminante, cuestión de medio año.-

- La ropa que usas habitualmente, Molly. O frecuentas muchas ferias vintage o usas el guardarropas de alguien que fue muy querido para tí y que vivió su tardía juventud entre los '70 y los '80. Alguien de tu misma talla. ¿Cuántos años tenías en esa foto? ¿Ocho, nueve?-

- Diez.- Molly tiene la voz quebrada y minúscula, pero no esta llorando.- ¿Por qué elegiste ese disco?-

- Me gusta Berlioz.-

_(La forma más fácil de mentir es decir una verdad distinta.)_

- Se conocieron en una función a beneficio que mi madre estaba dando con su compañía. Casi no se necesita escenografía para este ballet. Mi padre le dijo que ella sería la chica que nunca olvidaría. Y jamás lo hizo.-

Molly esta muy quieta ahora, con los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, como si con esos pudiera convencerlos a los dos de que está dormida.

A Sherlock le gustaría decirle que preocuparse por otros jamás es una ventaja.

Pero si Molly no se preocupará por otros él no estaría aquí.

Así que no dice nada.

Sherlock apoya la espalda contra la pared y se concentra en la música de Berlioz. Ve a la rosa girar y girar en su cabeza.

En alguna de las vueltas, la respiración de Molly se aquieta, regulariza, profundiza. Cuando la rosa salta por la ventana, el agotamiento arrastra a Sherlock a la oscuridad también.

El leve pitido de su celular nuevo (ni siquiera se había detenido a cambiar los tonos predeterminados) lo despierta como si se tratará de una sirena antiaérea. Sherlock se levanta con cuidado de la cama, tratando de moverla lo menos posible. A la luz azulada de su celular, Molly parece aún más pálida. La chica frunce el entrecejo y se gira hacia el otro lado para evitar la lumniscencia.

Debe creer que ya esta cerca el alba.

Y no esta equivocada.

Sherlock sale en silencio de la habitación. Cuando se agacha para agarrar la bolsa de plástico olvidada en el baño, los ojos amarillos de Gabriel lo observan con curiosidad desde su traje abandonado.

Tiene que hacer que alguien venga por él. Quizás alguien de su red.

Mientras camina por el pasillo, se pone el pulover azul. La tela barata y burda le lastima un poco la piel, pero sobrevivirá.

A partir de ahora, eso es todo lo que puede decirse a si mismo: Si, duele. Pero sobrevivirá.

Embolsa su largo abrigo, sin repara en los ojos azules y luminosos que lo siguen desde el respaldo del sofá.  
Sherlock mira por última vez el departamento, buscando alguna señal que puede haber dejado de su presencia. Su mirada tropieza con Cas, observandolo fijamente. Sherlock se acerca él y le rasca entre las orejas. El gato inclina la cabeza y la refriega contra su palma.

Sherlock se permite el primer acto absurdo de la noche.

- Cuidenla, ¿de acuerdo?- Cas maulla levemente y le muerde sin fuerza la palma de la mano.

Sherlock asiente en la oscuridad y descuelga las llaves de Molly de junto a la puerta. Primer cosa en la mañana, Héctor (el chofer favorito de Mycroft) se las devolverá personalmente.

Un ramo de rosas cubrirá bien la situación.

Mientras tanto, Molly esta más segura detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Sin embargo, Sherlock decide mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado tras él y busca las escaleras (el ascensor, a esa hora, llamaría la atención) a partir de ahora, Molly puede moverse por cualquier callejón de Londres y salir indenme. Allí están las cámaras de Mycroft y sus vagabundos. Londres está cubierta.

Lo menos que puede hacer por ella, es asegurarse de que este a salvo.

Lo demás... se verá.

Algún día.

Quizás.

El pensamiento de "algún día" es absurdo, inútil e improbable esta noche.

Sherlock no piensa en cosas inútiles.

Se apresura hacia la calle de su izquierda. Al girar la esquina, un típico taxi londoniense esta esperando, con su motor en marcha.

Sherlock recuerda que le dijo la primera noche a John. _"Todos los días desaparecemos dentro de ellos. Subimos voluntariamente y cerramos la trampa a nuestro alrededor. En ellos confiamos cuando estamos perdidos, ebrios o vulnerables." _

Sólo que esta vez Sherlock no esta yendo a casa.

Pero si que estaba desapareciendo.

_**Bueno, si dejan un comentario (siempre son bienvenidos) tengan en cuenta que este es mi intento de volver al ruedo. En tierra desconocida. Apelo a su paciencia.**_

_**Espero haber atrapado correctamente algunos pocos rasgos de Sherlock y Molly. De Molly, su generosidad, paciencia y coraje para tratar con Sherlock. De Sherlock, un fuerte sentido de lealtad que obviamente tiene y que espero que en la tercera temporada veamos, porque, después de todo, le debe mucho a Molly. Personalmente, mi opción número uno es el Johnlock, pero el Sherlolly es la segunda (aunque temo por la integridad emocional de Molly) Siempre he pensando que la dificultad esencial de Sherlock para tener relaciones románticas radica en que no considera que nadie valga su tiempo. Quería que Sherlock viera claramente que Molly si valía su tiempo.**_

_**¿Qué decir sobre el transfondo biográfico que les di a Sherlock y Molly? Sobre Sherlock, me quedo con las teorías en las que el matrimonio de sus padres nunca fue feliz (de ahí la actitud general de los hermanos Holmes) y que el padre de Sherlock murió cuando el era muy joven. Eso explicaría muchas cosas sobre la relación que tiene con Mycroft. Sobre Molly, creo que todos (incluido Sherlock, el otro día volvi a mirar la escena por el diálogo y la cara de Sherlock habla por si sola) nos quedamos un poco mal cuando Molly resulta ser la única disponible el día de Navidad. Claramente, no tiene donde más estar. Y después nos enteramos que su padre ya ha muerto. En esa misma conversación no menciona a su madre (Hubiera sido lógico que dijera "Cuando mi mamá estaba con él...") así que podemos asumir que no tiene familia. Un headcannon por ahi dice que Molly era bailarina antes de ser doctora, cosa que no creo, pero con solo ver la forma en que se peina, me vino a la cabeza la idea de que su madre bien podría haber sido bailarina. Esto me recuerda: Le Spirit de la Rose, realmente existe (con música de Berlioz) brevemente: una muchacha vuelve de su primer baile y deja la rosa que le han regalado en un jarrón. Mientras duerme, la rosa cobra vida y baila (con ella en un momento) y termina arrojandose por la ventana cuando ella despierta totalmente. Esta en Youtube. Por otro lado, dado el escaso papel que cumple la bailarina en esta pieza se le suele llamar "la doncella olvidada" de ahi la supuesta frase que dijo el padre de Molly.**_

_**Otros dos headcannon que siempre me han gustado tienen que ver con la serie "Bones" (para lo que saben de lo que hablo) a) Molly y Deisy están emparentadas. b) Molly y Vincent Nigel Murray estaban comprometidos cuando él murió. Bueno, en este caso, no exactamente comprometidos. Pero tenían historia, como dice Sherlock.**_

_**Desde que empece a planear este fic, hay dos ideas que estuvieron y que quizás por eso en el texto parezcan un poco traídas de los pelos: en primer lugar, la escena del Palacio Mental, con John como la voz de la conciencia. Siempre me gusto la idea de que mientras persigue a la red de Moriarty, una pequeña voz en su cabeza que suena como John le recuerda cosas a Sherlock como comer, dormir o tomar agua o le hace notar detalles que está pasando por alto y que podrían salvarle la vida. Una proyección de su subconsciente por supuesto, pero útil para mantenerlo con vida como si John estuviera con él para cuidarlo. Por otro lado, la idea de que Sherlock no es tan tonto como para no tener en cuenta que Molly puede estar en peligro y que le encarga a su red de vagabundos su seguridad (y a Mycroft, que obviamente sabe lo que esta pasando)**_

_**Un par de detalles más... ah, sí, el cambio de look de Sherlock: cada vez que veo una foto de Benedict (y su capacidad para cambiar de apariencia) me imagino a Sherlock disfrazado para no ser descubierto. Para este cambio de look en particular tenía un poco en mente a Rory de "Fortysomething", un show que ya tiene diez años de antigüedad, pero justamente el intento es que Sherlock parezca muy joven. **_

_**Por último (creo que ya he quedado lo suficiente como una obsesionada con esta serie, Sherlock y Benedict) los gatos de Molly: también me gusta la idea de que Molly mira Supernatural (me parece que se acerca bastante a su personalidad) En conexión con esto, me gusta creer que el padre de Sherlock era un gran amante de los animales y Sherlock aprendió a estar alrededor de ellos a través de él cuando aún era un niño.**_

_**Bueno, probablemente pronto tendrán noticias mías otra vez. Este es un intento de presionarme y publicar algo en fechas muy específicas relacionadas con Sherlock (para mí). Hoy, por ejemplo, hace un año exacto que vi "El Hobbit" y me obsesione con Martin Freeman al punto de "Hey, hizo una versión de Sherlock para la BBC, hay que verla."**_

_**Aquí estamos, un año después.**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


End file.
